utaufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dennou Shoujo wa Utahime no Yume wo Miru ka?
Dennou Shoujo wa Utahime no Yume wo Miru ka? (電脳少女は歌姫の夢を見るか？/ ¿La chica electrónica quiere convertirse en Diva?) es una Canción Original UTAU. Fue publicada un 24 de octubre de 2010, actualmente supera las 54 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 21 mil en YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés es "Do Cyber Girl Dream of Becoming a Diva?". Comentario del Autor: *''"ξ( ˘ω˘)ξ zzz"'' Intérprete: Kasane Teto Música y Letra: Death Ohagi Ilustración y Vídeo: Oyamano Mayo Masterización: tomoboP Manipulación Vocal: cillia *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Kansokusha wa Kaku Katariki Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= いつも夢を見ていた 今日の日のような 君は言った 形あるものに魂が宿るとしたら 音にだって心はあるさ だから僕の声も響くはずだって 偽物だって、絵空事だって、 誰も信じなかったキセキを見せてあげたい 「今度は嘘じゃない」 いつも夢を見ていた 幾千の歌に紛れて どんなに途切れた声も 君だけは聴いてくれるから 今ここに立ってるよ いつか聴かせてくれた あのメロディー忘れてないよ 今度はもう少し うまく歌える気がするんだ 君は言った ０と１の壁を越えた向こう側で 伝わらない想い抱いて 必死にその声を紡いでいるんだろう 笑われたって、馬鹿にされたって、 君が信じ続けた答えを聴かせてあげたい 間違いじゃなかったって！ 今は夢のようなんだ 僕だけの歌が溢れて こんなに素敵な言葉 ひとつひとつ与えてくれた 君のため歌うから いくら手を伸ばしても 君に触れられないけれど ずっとね、この距離で 君と繋がっていられるから いつも探すフリして どこか諦めていたんだ そんな日々の真ん中で やっと見つけられた気がした きっとね、僕にしか出来ないコト いくら手を伸ばしても 君に触れられないけれど ずっとね、この詩で 君と繋がっているから いつか聴かせてくれた あのメロディー届けたいんだ 何度も描いてた 君の夢を叶えてあげる |-| Romaji= Itsumo yume o mite ita Kyou no hi no youna Kimi wa itta Katachi aru mono ni tamashii ga yadoru to shitara Oto ni datte kokoro wa aru sa Dakara boku no koe mo hibiku hazu datte Nisemono datte, esoragoto datte, Dare mo shinjinakatta kiseki o misete agetai 「kondo wa uso janai」 Itsumo yume o mite ita Ikusen no uta ni magirete Don'nani togireta koe mo Kimi dake wa kiite kurerukara Ima koko ni tatteru yo Itsuka kika sete kureta Ano merodii wasure tenai yo Kondo wa mousukoshi Umaku utaeru ki ga surunda Kimi wa itta Zero to ichi no kabe o koeta mukougawa de Tsutawaranai omoi daite Hisshi ni sono goe o tsumuide irundarou Warawa retatte, baka ni sa retatte, Kimi ga shinji tsudzuketa kotae o kika sete agetai Machigai ja nakattatte! Ima wa yume no younanda Boku dake no uta ga afurete Kon'nani sutekina kotoba Hitotsu hitotsu ataete kureta Kimi no tame utaukara Ikura te o nobashite mo Kimi ni fure rarenai keredo Zutto ne, kono kyori de Kimi to tsunagatte i rarerukara Itsumo sagasu furi shite Doko ka akiramete itanda Son'na hibi no man'naka de Yatto mitsuke rareta ki ga shita Kitto ne, boku ni shika dekinai koto Ikura te o nobashite mo Kimi ni fure rarenai keredo Zutto ne, kono uta de Kimi to tsunagatte irukara Itsuka kika sete kureta Ano merodii todoketainda Nando mo kai teta Kimi no yume o kanaete ageru |-| Español= Siempre he soñado con cosas Como las que logro vislumbrar hoy Un día pensaste: "Ella ha de poseer algún tipo de alma" Pero mi corazón solo posee un sonido Que tal vez pueda resonar con mi voz Piensan que soy falsa, como una obra de ficción Nadie cree en el milagro que quiero enseñarles 「Esta vez no es una mentira」 Siempre he soñado, estar al amparo de miles de canciones Muchas veces han interrumpido mi voz, pero incluso si tu eres el único que me escucha Puedo levantarme aquí y ahora Si algún día logras escuchar Aquella melodía no la olvides Siento que esta vez Podre cantar un poco mejor Un día me dijiste: "Puedes lograr ir más allá del 0 y el 1" Y sin decir nada me rodee de pensamientos Hilandome desesperadamente en tu voz "Se reían de mi y me trataban como una idiota" Pero tu seguías creyendo en mi, y quería darte una respuesta Decirte que ¡no te habías equivocado! Ahora estoy como en un sueño Mis canciones son las únicas que fluyen Quiero enviarte una por una Estas palabras tan sinceras Cantando solo para ti Pero no importa cuanto estire mi mano No voy a conseguir tocarte, aun así Veras que, esta distancia Es algo que siempre nos unirá Siempre he fingido buscar Un lugar para rendirme Y en medio de estos días Finalmente sentí que lo había encontrado Y es que verás, sabía que había algo no podría lograr Y es que no importa cuanto estirara mi mano No iba a conseguir tocarte, aun así Verás que, esta canción Es algo que siempre nos unirá Si algún día logras escuchar Esa melodía que quiero hacerte llegar Podre hacerte cumplir Cada uno de los sueños que has dibujado en mi Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones UTAU Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kasane Teto